


MMORPGstuck

by heartachecitylimits



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartachecitylimits/pseuds/heartachecitylimits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SBURB is just an mmorpg in this universe and the kids the players. They're beta testing it and lucky for them this doesn't destroy the universe. First few chapters are gonna be GamTav</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to do a different relationship every few chapters, first fic so yeah :/
> 
> Update: I noticed that Kurloz's texts weren't showing up so i fixed that

=====> Be Tavros  
Ever since you'd gotten out of the wheelchair and into the crutches you'd become extremely clumsy, or, at least that's what you told your family when they ask about the injuries. After all you'd been in a wheelchair most of your life, so the whole walking thing was new to you so you think they believed you. This new treatment your doctors had put you on had done wonders, it improved your mobility. Though on bad days and at home you still used your wheelchair.

The truth of the matter is that you weren't a very good SBURB player, well Vriska told you weren't at least. You and your friends were beta-testing as both your friends, Gamzee and Feferi's parents were heavily involved with in the game's production. Your girlfriend Vriska was always telling you how bad you were or telling you off whenever you did anything wrong in game, which seemed to be a lot these days, but she still insisted on including you on her team as your class had healing abilities. That was one of the things you liked about SBURB, the variety, while you'd chosen the summoner class, you still had a load of damaging and healing spells along with your ability to call on your summonings to help you. Technically solo alot of the game but, and Vriska had made this abundantly clear, if you or your pet's health got to low you'd flee, you never liked seeing them die. Plus you didn't want to play on your own anymore, because when Vriska found out you had been and you were a higher level than her, she'd started yelling at you. She got really angry with you, she started shouting about how you were meant to play together, that's what a boyfriend would do. That was the first time she hit you, when she cooled down she spent the next hour comforting him and tending to the bruises she had inflicted.

When you'd gotten home that night your brother and father had fussed over you to no end and took you immediately to the hospital to get you checked over as your legs had taken a few hits. The story you gave them was that your crutch had gotten stuck on a crack in the sidewalk and you'd taken a tumble. You of course stuttered your way through the entire lie, you hated lying to them, you really did, but if Vriska got in trouble about it... you didn't want to think about that. They made you stay home from school the next day even though you told them you felt fine, Vriska had called to ask why you hadn't shown up when she knew you were fine and asked if you'd told anyone, you told her you hadn't and she hung up with a "thanks dork".

The latest time she hit you was the worse, you and Vriska had teamed up with some of her online friend to tackle a dungeon that involved some gang who'd be terrorising the area called the Midnight Crew. You'd gotten all the way to the final boss, some guy called Spades Slick. Vriska had just gotten enough XP to specialise her rouge into pirate and was dead set on the cutlass this boss dropped for her class, granted it was a super rare drop but she'd gotten a super luck boost from a quest earlier. You had protested about healing the group since your class wasn't a dedicated healer, but she made you heal anyway. In short the boss kept killing all the fairies you summoned to heal the party and he ended up wiping the floor with you guys. As a result she lost her luck boost and gods know when she'd be able to get another one, she took it out on you. She had gone into another of her rage, saying that you embarrassed her in front of her friends and cost her a super rare item. She struck you a few times and when you tried to leave she kept grabbing you and pulling you back for more, eventually you manage to get halfway down the stair on your crutches when she caught your arm again, when you struggled she shoved you. It was only a little way you fell, but you landed badly on your leg. It was then that Vriska's sister arrived home and saw the two of you. Once again you were rushed of to hospital and once again you had to lie, saying you slipped.

Rufioh somehow managed to convince your father not to take a day off work, your family needed the money, and that since Rufioh was home from university for a week, he'd look after you. Which leads you to your current situation.  
Your all tucked in to bed with Rufioh lounging on the couch beside your bed watching Peter Pan with you, though he'd never admit it, you both love this movie.  
"H-hey bro, I'm okay y'know, you don't um...don't have to waste your week off uni and um, your job taking care of me."  
Rufioh chuckles lightly and ruffles your mohawk which you quickly reshape, "Aww you know it's not a waster little bro, I should spend more time with you"  
Tavros bit back a smirk "We Skype every other day, you make sure of that. If you and your friends are back from uni then you should go see them"  
He shook his head lightly "Nah little bro, promised dad I'd stay and look after you"  
"Oh, in that case why don't you invite them over? I don't mind and that way you can check up on me whenever you want"  
Rufioh paused to consider this before grinning wickedly "Bangarang! you're the best little bro!" He ruffles your hair again ruining your mohawk once more and whips out his phone and starts texting, his eyes not leaving the TV screen, you always found that a bit unnerving.  
The movie's about to end, Wendy and her family are returning home when the doorbell rings and Rufioh jumps up to go open it. He re-enters a few minutes later, his friends in tow, Horuss a tale black man with a fondness for robotics, who you're pretty sure is dating your brother but Rufioh always brushes the subject off every time you ask. Meulin and her boyfriend Kurloz entered after him, she gave y a big smile and a hug while Kurloz smiled and typed something on his phone and shows it to you

_Hey little man, you all up and feeling better?_

You nod and he types something else

 _Fucking bitchtits_ :o)

You giggle at this, you've always like Kurloz, you met him when Gamzee first bought you round his house, granted his face paint is much creepier than Gamzee's but he tells, well, types the best jokes.  
"if you need anything just holler little bro" Rufioh closes the door and you hear the TV in the other room come on. You pick up the remote and flick off the TV and reach for your DS, a bit of Pokémon would be good about now and you just start it up when the doorbell rings again, just how many people did he invite over? The TV's volume is lowered and you can hear footsteps as the door is opened again, there's a murmured conversation before you door opens and there's Rufioh with a very confused look on his face "Umm, there's Aranea, Meenah and your friend Terezi is here to see you" You're just as confused as he is by this, while it's not uncommon for Terezi visit you, it is strange for Aranea and Meenah. You nod and Rufioh lets them in, Terezi bounds over to your bed and jumps onto it to sit next to your legs, and greets you with a "What's up spaghetti legs?" she gives you a toothy grin and you wonder if she's really blind the way she instinctively knows her way around places and where you are. Rufioh closes the door after giving you a look that says ' explain this to me later'. You've always like Aranea, she's always really nice to you when you're over Vriska's and she lends you loads of really good books to. Meenah however intimidates you a little, sure she's nice but she has a wicked sense of humour and unnaturally sharp looking teeth. Both are dressed in their usual 1950's style get up, though Meenah's leather jacket is starting to look a bit worse for wear, and both place themselves on the couch Rufioh previously occupied.  
"U-um...hi" You manage to stutter out before falling back into silence  
Aranea smiles at you kindly "Tavros, we're here to see how you're doing and just to ask you a few questions if you're okay with that?" Seeming as you've apparently suddenly lost your voice so you just nod in response, Terezi nudges you with her elbow, "Come on they ain't gonna bite ya or anything we just wanna know how ya are"  
You nod again "Well my leg's aren't broken, just, um... a bit unresponsive"  
"I see" she pats your shoulder gently as look down at your lap "And is the first time Vriska's done this sort of thing to you?"  
You stare blankly at her, completely nonplussed by her insight, you're about to deny it when you meet her gaze, the stare she gives you causes the lie to die in your throat and instead you just give one sharp shake of your head. Meenah practically explodes "I glubbin' knew it!" she gestures to Aranea "My gill here knows these fins!"  
"You're breaking up with her Tav" Terezi chimes in "Don't worry about her being angry or anything, I'm gonna talk to her" You nod again, a little afraid of Vriska's wrath despite Terezi's reassurances, she gets up off the bed and opens the door as Meenah and her leave, Aranea stands up and spends a few moments rummaging through her purse before pulling out a small brown paper package and placing it gently on your lap. "Here, I saw it on my way over here" She takes her leave before you can say a word of thanks and you spend a few seconds staring at it before carefully unwrapping the paper, your dad taught you not to waste wrapping paper. It turns out to be a first edition, beautifully illustrated version of Peter Pan, you immediately crack it open and forget about Vriska, losing yourself in Neverland.

Luckily you manage to convince your father to let you go back to school on monday, promising to call him if anything goes wrong or you even begin to feel unwell. It's not like you're a huge fan of school or anything, it's just monday's are the best day on your timetable, you have double art, double IT and Textiles all in one day. Art is easily your favourite subject and your IT teacher counts beta testing SBURB as work and credit towards your final grade, needless to say he was everyone's favourite.  
As you wheel yourself through the school gates after your dad has dropped you off, you get about two feet before you feel a pair of hands snake round your head to cover your eyes. You panic for a brief moment before you hear a familiar 'Honk!'. You smile brightly as your best friend takes his hands away and comes round the front of you "Ah tavbro, how comes you're in ya chair today? You..." Gamzee trails off when he sees the now yellowish bruises on your face and his near on permanent smile falters for a second. He looks as devastated as the first time you came into school with injuries, his expression turns to anger and just as quickly returns t his usual smile. "If someone's hurting my favourite motherfucker , you'd up and tell me right tavbro?"  
"O-of c-course Gamzee, I just fell down some steps at Vriska's" You feel even worse lying to Gamzee than you do lying to your family, however he buys it and goes back round you and starts pushing your chair, which you're grateful for, your arm's still pretty sore "Gotta be more careful okay Tav?"  
You nod and he gives a small 'honk' of appreciation, you're halfway up the front entrance's ramp when Gamzee gives a small gasp and pushes you quickly the rest of the way before rummaging through his bag and then his blazer, eventually pulling out a small container of colourful cookies.  
"Smarties! Thanks Gamz!" You look at the smarties cookies before you for a second before shifting in your chair to face him "There's nothing in these r-right?"  
Gamzee's an excellent baker and makes all sorts of goodies for you, but her also sometimes makes a special batch for himself and his brother. A few months ago he gave you some of the special brownies by mistake, and you ended up eating some at school and sharing them with your friends. It had been your first experience with weed and it had not gone over well and had been taken home sick, fortunately it was Rufioh and not dad who picked you up and put two and two together, whereas you're pretty sure dad would've just had a heart attack on the spot, died, come back from the grave and punish you for it, telling you you're unhealthy enough without adding drugs to the equation. Of course this accident had two other effects, it had endeared Dave to Gamzee and they fast became weed-bros , however Kanaya took offensive to Gamzee resulting in Karkat getting high at school and had taken a disliking to the clown. Gamzee gave out one of his signature honk-laughs "Nah tavbro, no motherfucking miracles in these, jus' rainbows"

The day went pretty smoothly in your opinion, homeroom and maths flew by and it was time for art before you knew it. It was the first lesson of the day you shared with Vriska , but as you looked around the now full classroom, she was nowhere to be seen. You asked Gamzee if he'd seen her and he'd just shrugged it off, he never liked her...which reminded you.  
"Ummm...Gamz?"  
Gamzee looked up from his easel , he'd just dipped his fingers in the red and spread t on the canvas "What can this motherfucker for his favourite bro?"  
You smile a little at this, you've always enjoyed it whenever he told you that you were his favourite "Well, I, Um, I've been thinking about breaking up with V-Vriska, and, um, I was wondering if you had any thoughts about how, how I should, y'know, do it"  
Gamzee's face lit up at this news "That's miracles tavbro, you're free of the spider-queen!" he pauses and thinks for a moment "Sorry bro, this motherfucker didn't mean to be motherfuckin insensitive, it's just my little tavbro's been a gloomy cloud since you two got together. My bro used be...all white...and fluffy"  
"No no it's okay" You find yourself blushing and you're not sure why "maybe, maybe it's for the best?"  
he gives you a toothy smile and a honk before going back to his work. Curious, you glance over to see he's continuing his line of portraits. He seems to be finishing off Karkat's character from SBURB, while you and Gamzee had gone with human characters, Karkat had chosen the troll race. His grey skin and short nubby horns atop a mop of coal black hair, an amusing comparison you thought to the pale skinned, freckled ginger haired Karkat you knew. Gamzee had chosen some end-game armour Karkat had had his eye on for the knight in the picture, he'd even chosen to include his specialization by having the knight conduct a swirling wave of blood with his sickles. In your opinion, it was better than the in-game art. Gamzee was something of a prodigy when it came to anything creative, his art was featured in every school show, he was the darling of the home economics classroom and a dab hand at the guitar and piano. You looked over from the masterpiece your friend had created with finger painting to the charcoal drawing you'd been working on in your sketchbook, you were under no illusions that you were anywhere near Gamzee's level of talent but you had passion as Gamzee constantly reminded you.

All too soon the bell rang and Gamzee took a quick picture on his phone to show Karkat. He rolled you to the cafeteria and waited in line with you, keeping you amused with a succession of funny faces. As he rolled you over to your usual table you could hear Karkat's voice coming from it, he seemed to be having an argument with John about SBURB.  
"Look buttmunch! I'm not ragging on the Elementalist class, it got some great damage potential, just you chose the worst element, air sucks!"  
The buck-toothed boy laughed this off "You weren't complaining when I created that wind wall to save you from that barrage of arrows from last night's boss, or when I made us all levitate when he turned the floor to lava!"  
"LISTEN FUCKWARD!" Karkat had risen out of his seat and Kanaya quickly turned from her conversation with Jade to place and hand on the small of Karkat's back "Hush brother dear, remember what the principal about you shouting and swearing"  
Karkat silently sat back down crossing his arms and staring daggers at John who stuck his tongue out at him, which caused Karkat to react by flipping him off. As you draw nearer you see everyone was already at the table. Feferi and Sollux were trading glasses and laughing at each other, Eridan looked on with deep dislike towards his sister's boyfriend. Dave was sitting next to Terezi sharing his headphones with her, no doubt showing her his latest creation. John and Karkat had resumed their debate joined by Nepeta and Adria. Kanaya and Jade had too resumed their discussion and Rose sat between them knitting slowly. When Gamzee announced your presence we his usual honk, you received a barrage of questions as to your well being, as well as a rather long lecture from Karkat with a few choice words about your clumsiness, through which you smiled weakly, knowing he was showing in his own way that he cared. it was only when lunch was over that you notice Vriska hadn't been there either.

Gamzee had insisted after lunch that since you were breaking up with Vriska you should quit her party and join his questing party for when you play SBURB. So during IT, when everyone had logged on you received an invite from the account: terminallyCapricious. You were glad to be teaming up with Gamzee, as a bard had way better healing abilities than you did so you could both support the party together. You took a minute to call forth your main summoning, a tiny bull with fairy wings you'd named Tinkerbull, while he was small now he could grow in size at a moment's notice to charge down your enemies. You put a few buffs on yourself before teleporting to join your new party. A black panther ran up to greet you the moment you appeared and licked itself and meowed happily at you before pouncing upon a nearby critter. The druid class had been a natural choice for Nepeta, the girl was crazy about cats. Adria was there too, busying sort her inventory by look of her scrunched up face in the row of computers behind you, while Jade was busy applauding Gamzee's character who was doing a juggling act.  
IN GAME CHAT LOG:  
adiosToreador: hEY gUYS i'M hERE! }:)  
terminallyCapricious: OkAy MoThErFuCkErS, lEt'S gEt ThIs PaRtY sTaRtEd! :o)

As the lesson ended you join jade in walking, well rolling, to textiles and talking animatedly about the session you just shared. When you got to class, more of the same ensued with Kanaya sharing her story about the session she just had while cutting out a pattern for her latest creation. Jade was busy pinning a starry-sky number with a green trim on a tailor's dummy and Gamzee started on designs for his and Gamzee's outfits for the upcoming comic con, he had promise to take him that lunch time and they had decided on going as their characters from SBURB.  
Yes today had been a good day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee's POV and Karkat's fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a few days but I'm more productive when it comes to writing on paper than I am sitting at a PC and writing stuff up's a bitch. anyway you guys ain't here to learn about what works for me when it comes to writing.

=====> Be Gamzee  
It'd been a week since your favourite motherfucker came in all bruised and beaten and you'd been personally been escorting him everywhere. You know he's not telling you everything , he just doesn't want to worry you, but you know someone's bullying your Tavbro, and when you find out who...no, you push those unmiraclous thoughts to the back of your mind where they belong. You concentrate on what you're doing instead. 

You dip your sponge into your greasepaint and in, gentle, methodical strokes, apply the white to your face, muttering your prayers to the messiahs as you did. Your dad had had an life changing experience while on holiday in some remote country when you were young, and while he never spoke exactly what happened, he was always willing to talk about the people who saved his life, and showed him the miracles of their faith. He introduced you and your brother to the religion when he came back. At that young an age you just liked painting your face, but as you and your brother grew you both began to appreciate it more and more. Kurloz found a brother branch of the religion was more for him and took a vow of silence, he and your father Alistair often debated through sign language about their differences in philosophies. You had tried to learn sign language for your brother's sake like your father had but to no avail, you always found yourself distracted. 

You washed out your sponge and put it away to dry, drew out a stick of incense and lit it before placing it in a small pot of sand on the counter top. You breathed deep and said a few more prayers before applying the grey with a brush. The cinnamon-y smell briefly reminded you had yet to put the pie you'd promised Karkat in your bag. You were very excited to see him today as you'd spent the majority of the week acting as your Tav's bodyguard, to the point where Tav had made you promise to go spend time with your other best bro. You admire your handiwork in the mirror, checking for any imperfections. Kanaya and Karkat's father hadn't approved of you playing with his children initially, he was the local priest and disapproved of you and your family's religion but relented when you didn't try and press your beliefs on his kids. You had liked the man, you'd been sad when you heard about the accident that claimed his and his son Kankri's life. You cleaned up a little bit on your jaw that had smudged before sealing it. Making sure your bro's goodies were safely packed in your bag before giving one of the many clown horns in your room a small honk and making your way down the hallway and to Kurloz's room. You honked again to announce your presence and a few seconds later the door opened, brush and mirror in hand, clearly having only just finished his own face paint.

Kurloz could have easily afforded a better vehicle, his business was going well, but he told you he preferred his old beaten up pick up, saying it had character and history. You personally weren't too fond of riding in it as you were pretty sure the damn thing was liable to fall apart at any given moment. But a ride was a ride, Kurloz was going to pick up Porrim who he owned the tattoo/piercing parlour with, so it tied in nicely with your own purposes nicely. Being in this death trap however made you edgy, very edgy. You had tried to turn the radio on but that seemed to have died. this didn't exactly help reassure you. You started fidgeting, raking your nails on your legs, constantly shifting in your seat. You needed something to distract you and now. Your bro seems to notice this and at the next traffic lights he pulls out his i-pod and hands it to you.  
The music helps.  
Music always helps.

The minute you walk through the door of Karkat's house after bolting out of that truck you find yourself being fussed over by his mother, Dolores you think her name is but you just call her Miss Maryam.   
"You're nothing but skin and bones dear!" and she frog marches you to the kitchen and onto a stool at the island counter "Let me guess you skipped breakfast didn't you?" she lets out an exasperated sigh as you nod and begins busying herself preparing you something. It's not until you've finished all of your scrambled eggs and are on your fourth croissant that an extremely bleary eyed Karkat shuffles into the kitchen and plops himself down on the stool opposite you. He stares at you in confusion and you give him a wave and a honk.

He explodes

"HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE CLOWN!?"  
"Language" Miss Maryam says in a sing-song voice, he grumbles an apology and continues to glare at you  
"Loz dropped me off 'bout twenty ago Karbro" Karkat looked decidedly unimpressed by this news  
"Then why, in the name of all that is holy, did you decide to stuff your face down here instead of waking me up?" Your Karbro was always at his grumpiest in the mornings but you knew how to combat that, you pull out the container of apple pie you'd promised him and his eyes instantly light up. He reached hungrily for it but found his attempt thwarted by his mother's swatting hands.  
"Karkat Susan Vantas, that is not a proper breakfast!"  
"Buuuuuuut muuuuuuuum" he moaned  
"But nothing young man, the day I let a child of mine start the day without a proper breakfast will be a very sad day indeed"  
"But I'm technically not a child of yours...I'm adopted"   
"Don't get smart with me young man" She pinched his left cheek "you can have a slice this evening for dessert " and with that she took the pie from in front of him and replaced it with a bowl of muesli, Karkat grumbled and viciously stabbed at his cereal with his spoon.

Another two croissants later and you were up in Karkat's room with him as he fed the giant furball he called a cat. He crooned softly as he stroked her pure white fur, he spoiled the thing rotten, you often joked he treated the fur-beast better than he did Dave, his response to this was usually to flip you the bird. "first thing first" he said picking up Princess and placing her gently on his lap as he booted up his PC "how'd it go? You two losers dating yet?"  
You scratch the back of your head sheepishly and avoid his stare

For the second time in less than an hour he explodes 

He launched himself at you, hands clenching the front of your shirt and he began to shake you vigorously. "You...mean...to...tell...me...that...I...spent...five...fucking...hours...convincing...you..." he releases you and you fall back onto the bed "...to confess your gay ass love for Tavros and you didn't even fucking go through with it you cuntwad!?" You give a nod, smiling goofily, still a little of it from all the shaking  
His eyes narrowed dangerously "Why I oughta wring your ungrateful neck right here and now clown!"  
"Aww don't be like that Karbro" you pap his head and pull another container out of your bag and hand it to him. You had come prepared to placate his unending fury, so you'd cut a slice from the pie you'd made for him and packed it separately just in case. tasting the sweet treat seemed to quell his rage and he settled back into his chair and began to log into SBURB.  
"I mean this brother was gonna all up and tell my little Tavbro that he's the cutest motherfucker ever, but then he came in all hurt and stuff and..."  
"And you chickened out" Karkat added knowingly, you gave a sad honk of confirmation "Gods, watching you fawn over that oblivious idiot is physically painful, just tell him you're super gay for him already so I can stop feeling the need to wretch every time I'm trying to eat during lunch break and you're making moon eyes at him"  
"Don't worry you think-pan bro, I want to get it right, a motherfucking miracle like him only comes along once y'know?"

"Dave, no! I am not, repeat not! Playing with you while you're dressed in that ridiculous outfit!"  
"Nah don't listen to him bro, you look hella cool  
"Stay out of this clown!" Karkat was yelling at Dave over his headset, you'd both logged into SBURB only to find Dave waiting for you wearing what he called a 'super ironic' maid outfit.  
"Ahh come on babe, don't ya even want to know how I unlocked this?"  
"Nofuckface, no I don't, I will go quite happily living out the rest of my days not knowing how you made yourself look even stupider and then die with no regrets so keep your unnaturally ungodly lop-sided lips shut!"  
"What if we do a trade for you being cool with my sick threads" he made his character do a twirl "I look hella cute after all"  
"You have nothing I want dicklord, your gear sucks complete arse"  
"i wasn't think in game babe, I'll wear those things you bought"  
"What things you pretentious......" An inhuman screech began emitting from your Karbro, you looke dup to see him flailing his arms in a noodle-like fashion  
"What's got ma bro making such an unmiraculous noise?"  
He spun around in his chair, his face bright red "I will end you so butt out clown!"

You were middle of buffing the three of you when a ping alerted you to the fact you had mail waiting in your inbox. It turned out you had two pieces of mail. 

\---Beta Testers---  
\--Welcome to patch 0.7--  
Patch notes:  
-Jewelry chosen on character creation now shows in game

You close the message, you never read the patch notes, you open the second message

\---Beta Tester---  
Team SBURB is proud to present a new area and four player dungeon . Now available at your HIVE portal, the Land of Chains and Laughter. A cult masked in clown paint calling themselves the Subjugglators have declared themselves and have made this land their home. They now seek to expand their influence and conquer the rest of the lands and enslave all to their beliefs. Answer the call to arms and drive them back to their base 'The Lair of The Grand Highblood'. 

"Y'all motherfuckers seen the new land announcement!?"  
There's a few moments spent reading their mail before a general flipping of shit occurs and it is agreed you need a fourth party member right this second so you can go explore this new land.   
"Okay Egdweeb and his sister both have piano lessons now so they're a no go"  
"Awww Tav's at physical therapy, but he sent me a pic of him being all motherfucking cute on hsi crutches and..." Karkat cuts you off by placing a finger on your lips  
"I'd rather keep breakfast down thank you...what about Rose?" There's a pause as Dave thinks on this  
"Yeah she said she was free today until later" Another pause as he taps in her number "Heeeeey cuz, you know how you love me....?"

Two hours of hardcore questing later and your leader Karkat has pronounced your party ready to tackle the Grand Highblood.   
You sweep through it pretty quickly, your 'Soothing Melody' ability is credited to this as it seems to counteract the cultists' 'Chucklevoodos'. You clear the last room before the end boss when Rose levels and declares a five minute break while she chooses her new abilities and adjusts her stats.   
"Actually this is perfect, Rose you can back me up in telling this poor excuse for a clown to stop being a fucking coward and tell the Latino cripple of our circle of friends he's head over heels gay for him"  
"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you mean Tavros, he's of Hispanic descent my dear Karkat and Gamzee, please ignore Karkat's choice or words, I wouldn't be surprised if it's part of the reason you haven't told Tavros yet. it's obvious to everyone you're enamoured with him and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he feels the same way. Why do you feel so hesitant to confess how you feel?"  
"Holy shit cuz, did you even take a breath during that?"  
"DAVE SHUT YOUR DICK-HOLSTER !" Karkat screams at him down the mic  
"Gamzee?" Rose gently asks  
You shift uncomfortably on Karbro's bed "I dunno sister, I guess this motherfucker is afraid his Tavbro doesn't feel the same way, what if he gets uncomfortable around me afterwards? What if he doesn't like me anymore, that would be totally unmiraculous! What if it's too soon after his break up with the spider-bitch?"   
"Gamzee, there's enough what if's to filly every grave on earth twice over. You'll never what could be unless you try or you'll just end up regretting it the rest of your life. Take a chance to let yourself be happy. Tell him"  
"Yeah I'll tell him when I see him next, thanks sister, fucking great talk"  
"you're welcome, now if everyone would be kind enough to stand near me I've got a new buff that'll help us in the coming fight"  
"Ooooh " Dave chime din, breaking his silence "What's it do?"  
She cleared her throat gently before reading out "Foresight: you gaze into your and your friends futures to forewarn them of the dangers ahead. Increased evasion rate and ten percent damage reduction"  
"Dude! That's hella sweet!"

One dead Grand Highblood later and Karbro turned to you as Dave and Rose looted them room "Okay fuckface, I need you to clear out for today, for several reasons, the most important of which my loser boyfriend needs to make good on a promise and number two you're going to invite Tavros to yours or go round his, I don't care, either way tonight's the night clown!"  
You give a loud honk and nod  
"Oh Dave if your brother is dropping you off round the Maryam household can you stop by mine please, I said I'd go see Kanaya today"  
"I dunno, I might just walk it, bro's getting ready to have John over, he's helping him with the puppet assignment for drama and his room is full of puppets and puppet parts, I'm not going in there to ask him, it's fucking creepy dude"  
"Man up Dave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to know what Karkat bought for dave to wear, it's kitty ears and a tail for sexy time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the classes and races and stuff of their SBURB characters
> 
> John - Troll - Elementalist - Air  
> Rose - Human - Warlock  
> Dave - Troll - knight - Time  
> Jade - Human - Mage - Space  
> Karkat - Troll - Knight - Blood  
> Kanaya - Human - Priest  
> Tavros - Human - Summoner  
> Gamzee - Human - Bard - Rage  
> Vriska - Troll - Rouge - Pirate  
> Nepeta - Troll - Druid  
> Ardia - Troll - Mage - Time
> 
> Oh and if you're interested in what Gamzee and Tavros' SBURB characters look like, I had them comission by the very talented 666bot http://666bot.tumblr.com/post/89913607303/commission-4-heartachecitylimits-human-gamzee


End file.
